Follow Your Heart
by ilovebooksmorethanreality
Summary: What would've happened if Thalia and Nico liked each other? Will Thalia follow her heart?


Hi! This is a Thalico story which I had the idea for and my sister told me to write it down. (And Thalico haters, this could have happened. It is unlikely, but so is everything else in the PJ series)

Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan I would be working on House of Hades now, not this.

**Thalia's P.O.V:**

Artemis said, "My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear. Suddenly I knew what they were talking about.

And then Artemis turned.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it." I heard Percy murmuring.  
"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. Annabeth held my hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," I said firmly, though in my heart all I could think about was if I was doing the right thing. I would be destroying all chances with him. Death Boy. Nico Di Angelo.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father, I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." I said. My voice quivered, but nobody noticed.

I knelt before Artemis and began the oath. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..." At this, I looked out of the corner of my eye at Nico. He looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't blame him, because so was I.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. It was morning before I became fully aware of my surroundings again. I was lying on my make-shift bed in the Artemis cabin as the hunters were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a week. I got up as I remembered that while we were here, I had something to do. I put on a jacket and shoes, and walked up Half-Blood Hill to my pine tree.

When I reached, I saw a familiar person with her face away from me sitting under it. Annabeth. I had told her to be here because I really needed to talk to her. "Hey Annabeth." I greeted.

"Hi." She turned around and replied. "I'm guessing you called me here to talk about you becoming a hunter?"

"Straight to the point, I see. But yeah, I wanted to talk about that." My eyes met hers and we had a silent conversation in which I added, "And Nico."

"I won't criticize your decision, but what about Nico?"

"What about him?"

"Thalia, you can't avoid it and you know that. Why? I thought you loved him?"

"I do! But I can't be the one of the prophecy. I'm not meant to be. I can feel it. Besides, how can I have a relationship with him. He's 4 years younger than me! We can't do this."

She looked at me sympathetically. "As much I'd love to help you, this your decision." With that she left. I buried my head in my knees and started thinking deeply.

**Four years later**

"Come on Thalia, wake up!" I lifted my head from my pillow groggily.  
"5 more minutes, Amy. We were up until midnight yesterday!" I buried my  
head back into my pillow.  
"Come on! Everyone else but you is awake."  
"Fine." I got up and looked at the redhead. "But I'm annoyed at you."  
"I don't care. You always are." I laughed and shooed her out of my tent so I could change and get ready for breakfast. A second later I realized what day it was. 4 years since I became a hunter. 4 years since I left Nico. 4 years since I buried my emotions. I collapsed on my bed.

A few minutes later, I heard Amy calling me. "Thalia, where are you?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. "I'm coming in, Thals." She opened the flap of my tent and walked in. "What's wrong?"  
I told her everything and she just listened. She knew that Nico was the reason I was here. I had told her – only her – because she was my best friend here.  
Once I had finished she talked. "Thalia, you and I know what you want. I think it's you should go to Artemis' tent."

I was afraid, but I knew she was right. I headed towards Artemis' tent, and stopped outside. "Permission to enter, my lady?"  
Her voice came out from the tent. "Come in,Thalia."  
I entered nervously. "My lady, I have someth—  
She said, "I'm a goddess. I can read your thoughts, young one. You want to quit the hunters because of that boy."  
"I love him. I entered the hunters so that I would not be the one of the prophecy, and I'm not. I have found a family here, but I must leave now.  
She smiled. "I do not approve, but I will grant my favourite hunter what I think is her right, freedom."

She waved her hand, and I could see and feel the difference immediately. I had lost the silver glow. I was still 16.I wasn't a hunter anymore. I grinned and said, "Thank you my lady. I will miss you and the hunters."  
She smiled back at me and replied, "I will miss you too. Follow your heart."  
I left her tent to go say bye to Amy and the rest of the hunters. Once I was done, I set off to find Nico. I was taking Artemis' advice, I was following my heart.


End file.
